


Socially Awkard Losers

by laikachi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Rare Pair, socially awkard babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme De-Anon</p><p>Tsumiki Mikan has a crush.<br/>Gundam Tanaka also has a crush.<br/>Neither can deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socially Awkard Losers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> I don't know if I did good or not. I may or may not continue? Depends on if anybody actually likes this.

Tsumiki didn't understand what was happening to her. She knew so much about illness' and afflictions, but none of her symptoms fit anything she could figure out. Her chest felt tight, her heart would race and her entire body felt hot to the point where she was sure she had a fever. Normally this wouldn't be any issue to diagnose, however, these signs of abnormality only showed themselves when she was in the presence of a certain someone.

~~~~~

Gundam Tanaka had never thought much about humans. He was better at relating and communicating with animals, and so had always chosen their company in place of people. His Four Dark Lords of Destruction were his best friends, after all! However, they could not help him here. Gundam was exasperated. He didn't know how to approach the girl he had been thinking about for weeks. Anytime she was in the general vicinity, he grew anxious and flushed. More than once, there had been a sickening tightness to his trousers when the clumsy girl got herself into bad situations.  
This was the single most difficult creature Gundam would ever have to tame. (Or so he thought, seeing as that was the only way he could think to go about it.)

~~~~~

It started off innocently enough, stolen glances and awkward bumping into each other while out on walks. They would stand next to each other when the group would gather. Neither said a word to the other for 3 weeks. Everyone else on the island was painfully aware of what was going on, and were silently cheering for the two socially awkward losers who just needed to admit their feelings dammit!  
After three weeks of silence, at last the truth was revealed.  
It happened on the beach one evening, after everyone else had stealthily retreated to allow the two flustered teens to talk.

"T-Tanaka-san..." Tsumiki's face was redder than a tomato.  
"Hm? Ah.. Uhm... What is it.. that you want?" Gundam's face was just as red, but he hid it behind his muffler.  
"I... I... I just... I think... I THINK I REALLY LIKE YOU!! PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEE!" Tears escaped the girl's eyes as she prepared for the worst case scenario.  
"..." After a few minutes of silence, Gundam seemed to get his act together and slowly responded.  
"It's only natural, after all I am the man that will rule the world some day..." There was more awkward silence.  
Both students were so flustered it was painful, but they also both wore smiles. For a few days after that, they could be seen walking together and holding hands.  
The next week, they announced to the rest of the group that they had decided to start a relationship. Of course, everyone already knew that, but they congratulated the new couple all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> http://superhighschoollevelsmut.dreamwidth.org/1061.html?thread=862501#cmt862501 


End file.
